kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ri Boku Army
The Ri Boku Army is an army led by one of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao Ri Boku. History Ri Boku is a Great General from Zhao, before he made a name for himself he was mostly known for subdueing the Xiongnu threat to the north which constantly raids the northern part of Zhao, which no other general could. While serving at the region of Ganmon, the Ri Boku army's cavalry had acquired horsemanship of an equal level to the Northen horseman tribes. This skill would prove to be a huge advantage in future battles. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Ri Boku's army was introduced during Zhao's invasion in Qin. While remaining in the shadows at first, when the Zhao army was about to be attacked by both sides and seemed cornered, the Ri Boku army appeared and attacked Ou Ki's army from the rear, revealing that the great general Ri Boku was the mastermind behind the invasion all along. Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass After setting the initiative for the creation of the coalition army, Ri Boku set his army at the far left part of the battlefield, right against the army of general Duke Hyou. On the night of the 15th day, Ri Boku, seemingly frustrated by Chu's failure, took his army and departed from headquarters. Battle of Sai It was later revealed that Ri Boku had been sending portions of his army each day through a secret mountain passage that lead to the middle of the southern pass to Kanyou. After joining his army himself, Ri Boku conquered city after city in his path reaching closer and closer to his goal, the Qin capital. However, Duke Hyou's instinct leads him to follow Ri Boku and he managed to meet his army just before they reached Kanyou. The Qin then rallied a last stand in the city of Sai, where even the Ei Sei, the king of Qin joined the fighting. The Ri Boku army had to besiege Sai, in order to destroy Qin completely. But their siege ring was broken by the mountain people, that came to aid Qin. The Ri Boku army had to retreat. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He led the defense of Western Zhao. He tried to request King Tou Jou to reinforce him with the Kantan army but rebuffed. He instead takes Shun Sui Ju to command Ryouyou's defense with the city forces. While he led the Atsuyo defense. Battle at Shukai Plains He divided his army into fronts: Ki Sui Army under Ki Sui, Kin Mou and Ba Nan Ji on the left, Gyou'un, Chou Ga Ryuu and Gaku Ei on the right, and himself on center. He sent his trusted adjutant Shun Sui Ju and Kou Son Ryuu to assist Rozo and Quanrong against Yo Tan Wa Army and Heki Army. Achievements * Victory over the Xiongnu tribe, 100 000 Xiongnu warriors are killed in action. * Victory in the Zhao-Qin invasions, slew great general Ou Ki. *Victory in a huge battle against the state of Yan, taking the nigh impregnable cities of Busui and Castle Hau. * Victory over the Yan army, slew great general Geki Shin. * Laid waste to many Qin cities in the coalition war, slew great general Duke Hyou. * Loss in the Battle of Sai due to a surprise attack from upcoming Qin reinforcements. Personnel Leader Great Generals Generals Alive Deceased Commanders Soldiers Situational Members Forces Armies Units Abilities Due to the fierce clashes between the northern Xiongnu tribes in that region, their cavalry acquired horsemanship of an equal level to the Xiongnu. All the officers in the army are well educated in warfare and capable of quickly reading the enemy's formations and reacting accordingly even without Ri Boku's command. The army is also capable of performing advanced military formations like Ryuudou and Great Crane Formation. After the encounter with Duke Hyou, Ri Boku was able to deconstruct and decipher the mechanism of how instinctual types commanders wage war. He then hammered that knowledge into the strategical type soldiers under his command. Emerging from that crucible was a new hybrid army, one that combined the strengths of both the strategical and instinctual. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Groups Category:Army Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Military